


色情男友不让我睡觉

by Seaerer



Category: RPS
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaerer/pseuds/Seaerer
Summary: ABO，无剧情爽文pwp，有道具和强制发情。
Relationships: 王瀚哲/江帆 boy/允
Kudos: 12





	色情男友不让我睡觉

江帆半夜惊醒，不是做噩梦也不是精神衰弱，而是他闻见一股一股又厚又腻的巧克力味往他鼻子里钻，这味道他再熟悉不过，自己的信息素，大半夜的一串一串往天花板上飘，像是扯不住线的风筝，急得他浑身上下湿漉漉的。江帆微微抬头，看见王瀚哲的脖子，那里是清新好闻的苏打水味道，倒是比平常烈了很多，可和自己现在这种信息素失控的情况比起来好了不少，他感觉到王瀚哲的手还扶在自己腰上。王瀚哲年轻，夏天睡觉睡到一半难免出一点汗，他揪着王瀚哲浮满了薄汗的胳膊想要挣扎着坐起来，再不坐起来他的裤子就要兜不住下面分泌的体液了。

大半夜发情，谁能想到呢。江帆觉得奇怪，他每个月规规矩矩的发情期刚走没几天，他二号出生，就月初的时候发情，明明已经和王瀚哲在床上滚了不少时候，该做的都做了，怎么身体恬不知耻想着再来一次。他成年的时候分化，现在都已经六年了，还真是第一次有这样的情况发生。

江帆扶着床沿坐到地板上，他怕自己会搞脏才换没多久的新床单，电风扇被他往下掰了掰对准自己的脑袋，模式从睡眠开到强力，木地板和凉风都让人脑子暂且清醒，但是体内的热潮还是一阵一阵往上翻涌，逼得他又急又燥。一般来说这种时候就是应该找自己的alpha 解决生理问题，发情而已，上个床不就好了，江帆回头看看还沉沉睡着的王瀚哲，他刚起床还没摸着眼镜，视线模模糊糊的，只看见王瀚哲深褐色脑袋和纯白色棉背心睡衣，一动不动得似乎很安静，应该睡得很沉。江帆知道自己在发情，体内躁动不安，作为一个omega现在最需要的就是自己的alpha，需要他的吻和爱抚 ，但是他又不忍心就这么把王瀚哲叫醒，尽管王瀚哲浑身上下的信息素味道坚持不懈地摆弄出诱惑的姿态，让江帆巴不得下一秒就沉溺进苏打水陷阱里，他看王瀚哲又是爱人又是弟弟，舍不得把这个几小时前缠着自己要晚安吻的乖乖男朋友从香甜睡眠中捞出来——即便王瀚哲应该很愿意——江帆想到之前发情期结束王瀚哲沮丧又失落的表情，这就是精力充沛的年轻人啊，江帆想，避孕套都丢得满地都是。

他先摸索着找到枕头边上的眼镜，视线清晰了再拉开床头柜的抽屉。性爱玩具嘛，哪对情侣都得有个一两件，别说是他们两个这样标记过的alpha和omega，王瀚哲又喜好新鲜事物，虽然大多数买回来的杂七杂八的玩具都被江帆厌恶地丢进了垃圾桶，但是总有那几个幸运儿，凭借着自己的性价比和还算正常的外观（和其他奇奇怪怪的相比起来）逃过一劫，被暂且收进床头柜，和避孕套一起等待一个月一次的固定发情和偶尔的擦枪走火。江帆凭着手感摸索，他不打算大半夜喊王瀚哲起床了，端详着自己摸出来的大小中等的粉色硅胶按摩棒，他想，唉，就这样吧。

下面湿得有点过分，本来就是睡梦中发情，实在忍受不住才被从梦中逼醒，所以身体已经等待了很久，就差紧急的宽慰来弥补这些空虚。江帆把内裤卷到膝盖的地方，稍稍再分开一点大腿，碰到微凉空气的下体更加不安地吐出粘稠清液，他先用手指轻轻按了按穴口，急需快感的身体是不分青红皂白的，顾不得插进来的是不是alpha的手就想要把东西往里吸，江帆很少自己碰自己下面，顶多用阴茎自慰，所以真要搞还是王瀚哲手熟。但是现在实在是迫不得已，手指刚刚插进去一点，自己操自己的奇妙快感已经腾腾地浮上来了，相比以往的性爱有些羞耻不安。他慌张地回头想看看王瀚哲的动静，大男孩还是安静地睡着，只是信息素味道似乎又浓了一点，但很快又被江帆的巧克力味道冲散，钻进鼻腔后只有一丝若隐若现的试探。这一点alpha 的信息素已经足够omega感到情动，江帆把手指插得再深一点，吞得很顺利，再加一根也不会有什么问题，于是他就再插进去一根，眼睁睁看见自己下面被带出来的体液顺着臀部轮廓滑到地板上，被月亮映下色情的光亮反射出来，叫嚣着发情的不满足和急躁。

按摩棒在穴口上下试探了几次，然后就对准微开的地方直直地捅进去，玩具做得比较写实，前面伞状头部有点大，不太好吃进去。这样的玩具可比手指的尺寸大多了，江帆一开始担心自己有没有能力把全部都插进去，但是当他圈住玩具量出大概尺寸后心里宽慰了不少，这比王瀚哲的还要差一点，自己给他口交的时候可不是就这么轻易用一只手就圈住指尖还能碰面的，王瀚哲虽然尺寸不错但是人很干净不会乱搞，信息素味道又清爽，是个绝佳的优质alpha。他感觉自己的身体已经在主动去讨好插进去的东西，一阵一阵微小的痉挛就算是在发情也能感受到，这种反应可比江帆普通发情时严重不少，平常他是不会连这种细微的身体内部的动向都摸得一清二楚的。江帆脑袋昏昏沉沉没法思考，只有被操爽的感觉还是和原来一样，只要这一点就足够他去应对，甚至有点应接不暇。现在他插进去了一半，前面的阴茎也颤颤巍巍地立起来了，江帆伸手去揉了两下，很快就爽的不敢再去碰，平常都是王瀚哲压着他半胁迫地搞的，现在自己要全上就有点心虚害怕，他只想赶紧结束这一次不清不楚的发情，江帆做omega最不喜欢的就是漫长黏腻的发情期，浪费了很多新鲜时光。他掐着玩具的尾端慢慢地动，不管怎么说身体还是有被照顾到，只要累积起来就能高潮，虽然没有和alpha真枪实弹地干一炮来得简单，但是总比没有好得多。江帆压下自己轻轻喘息的声音，想用电风扇盖过这点小小的杂音，但是信息素的味道他实在是无暇去管，毕竟他还在发情，让发情的omega去压抑自己的信息素简直就是痴人说梦，所以巧克力味道很快挂满了一屋，江帆怕王瀚哲闻见醒过来，那样他今天晚上就别想着再睡一觉了。

现在玩具已经是完全插进去再拔出来的状态了，进出之间连起透明体液，高潮似乎就要到来，但是每到一个临界点上就像落潮一般缓缓退下去，像是倒不满的水瓶，更别提要它漫溢出来达到目的。江帆快要被逼哭，他没想过自慰也会有这么困难的情况发生，加上不明不白的奇怪发情，每个omega在发情的时候都很脆弱，同样，alpha在易感期时也会敏感得像刚出生的婴儿，燥热与烦闷把江帆包裹得密不透风，他实在是需要自己的alpha来给他一个吻，就算是短暂的也好，只要能让他获得解放就别无他求。

这时候他感觉到自己的后颈在被温柔又细致地亲吻，腺体里面已经有过苏打水味信息素来标记信号，现在好像就是这个信息素的味道缓缓地从身后扩散到四周。江帆的第一反应就是王瀚哲醒了，他握着玩具的手颤了一下不再动作，王瀚哲穿着无袖背心从后面搂住江帆的肩膀，露出肤色健康的胳膊，舌尖从腺体舐到耳垂，他说：“帆哥，你发情了。”

Omega 含含糊糊地嗯了一声，然后不再说话。

江帆听得很清楚，他好像是自暴自弃的败军一样，王瀚哲既然醒了，拿他还藏着掖着有什么意义，他把玩具从自己身体里拔出来，放弃了即将临门的高潮，脑子里只有想要亲近自己的alpha。王瀚哲爬下床面对发情的omega，看见对方艳红的脸颊和刘海间的汗珠，还有空气了弥漫的好闻的巧克力味道，心理憋的发慌。他知道江帆还没看出来，还没看出来自己alpha的一点小把戏，因为他实在是已经被发情折磨得奄奄一息，平常聪慧的大脑已经无法再处理复杂的问题。江帆确实不应该今天发情的，这都是王瀚哲的一点小小把戏，他在江帆入梦的时候大量释放自己的信息素，让omega的睡梦中都混杂着alpha的味道，强烈的信息素让omega被强制发情，贪得无厌的alpha只要等着时机成熟就万事大吉。王瀚哲实在是窃喜于自己的小把戏，如果不是这样，他应该怎么都见不到江帆用玩具自己操自己的表情。

王瀚哲伏身去吻江帆的唇，omega已经自己把自己玩得软烂，嘴唇很轻松地打开，舌尖也被一同挑拨起来，alpha信息素的味道给了江帆极大的快慰感，伴侣带来的满足不是按摩棒能比拟的，但似乎会造成更加剧烈的身体反应，他只觉着自己下面在缓慢却不停歇地吐出体液，一切都是为了能让王瀚哲顺利地插进去，不同的性别身体构造真的很神奇。江帆的短袖衬衫睡衣扣子被一颗颗解开，王瀚哲带着睡眠的潮湿感的手伸进去，印在被风扇吹得有点泛凉的皮肤上，一路下移一路带起情意。王瀚哲甜到发苦的信息素味灌进江帆的喉咙，他们两个人的信息素都是这种偏甜的味道，王瀚哲的听起来更清凉一点，江帆的就不同，就是很纯正的牛奶巧克力味道，挂在皮肤上像是真正的糖，他们两个一旦做爱就会像是被扔进了水缸，可能信息素也会影响到实际的性生活，浓稠的、甜蜜的，没有什么更好的词语来形容他们两人之间的性爱了。

Alpha吻够了就想要插进去，他把江帆的腿掰起来压在自己的膝盖上，睡裤刚刚已经解下来了，硬起来的阴茎涨的发疼，江帆刚刚被玩具欺负出来的眼泪还没落下来，现在刚好，比玩具大一个尺寸的性器官插进身体的时候就掉下来。Omega的身体像是面团，就算平日里江帆是个多么性子刚烈的人也架不住他是个omega，天生的性别不同让他的身体就是很容易吃进去尺寸过大的阴茎。他现在感觉到发情的难耐被压下去一点，身体很轻松地就能判断出来现在面前的到底是不是已经结合的alpha，神奇的信息素不仅能让他发情也能让他冷静下来。王瀚哲咬着江帆的脖子，孜孜不倦地往上面印痕迹，手指把对方的大腿根掐出来红痕，但是不深，很快就消下去了。下面的穴在很努力地吞进去，顺着江帆略微弯曲的腰腹能看见一点阴茎插在身体里的弧度，江帆皮肤太白，这点弧度就被撑得很色情，像是omega已经怀上孩童，他们两个还没有要孩子的打算，都还很年轻，omega又太容易中招，所以就算是今天晚上这样的特殊情况王瀚哲还是会记得带避孕套，他不想江帆事后把他臭骂一顿。

等全部插进去过后江帆的腿根已经在抖了，这个半靠床沿的姿势有一点辛苦，撑着身体的就那一点地方，还要分心出来控制自己的发情。但是说不满足是假的，没有一个omega能在发情的时候拒绝自己的alpha的性爱请求，聪敏如江帆也不能，身体的本能让他们不由自主地想要彼此逼近，首先接吻，其次上床，水到渠成无须多言，就是彼此喜欢的表现。王瀚哲一直是在性爱中很温柔的一方，这和他的性格有关，这种温柔让江帆又爱又恨，有时候会给他带来体验感绝佳的爱恋，有时候则完完全全是一场不必要的悲剧，比如现在王瀚哲还是很轻很慢地动，拔出来插进去的动作都很小心，就和他之前的所有性爱一样，但是对江帆来说，他刚刚差点被玩具刺激到高潮，本来就是要泄未泄的阶段，缓慢的节奏只会让他在高潮的边缘继续痛苦地行走。

江帆主动搂紧王瀚哲的脖子，快要把自己挂上去，夏夜并不凉快，相贴的胸膛捂出来有汗，王瀚哲托住江帆的臀部，呼吸里都是对方好闻的巧克力味信息素，他觉得自己的计划很成功，唇齿相依之间流露出来的轻声喘息里都是狡猾的味道。王瀚哲感觉到江帆手脚用力，手指有紧紧绞住自己的背心，就知道这是他快要高潮的预兆，刚才江帆用玩具的时候王瀚哲其实根本没有睡，他微眯着眼看见江帆从床头柜里摸出了按摩棒，把他的每点小动作都看在眼里，也是正好趁着江帆即将高潮的时机去打断他，他今天晚上耍尽了小聪明，omega又一一上钩，这简直是alpha和omega的性生活中不可缺少的一点情趣。

江帆终于能够登上高潮，他很急促地唔了一声，阴茎射出的精液落在小腹上，王瀚哲还没结束，但是高潮过后的身体相比之前更加滚烫。江帆攀着王瀚哲的脖子，刚刚高潮后还要再接受男朋友不满足的索求让他有点喘不上气，快感有些超负荷，顺着刚才没有完全倾泻出去的欲望继续叠加，他咬着王瀚哲一点皮肉，舌尖尝到虽然甜，咽下去却有点苦的苏打水味道。Omega被带着用内里再高潮一次，这一次真的算是彻彻底底把发情的欲望完全发泄出去了。

“我知道你是故意的。”江帆声音有一点哑，说话慢慢的。他顺着重力压着王瀚哲的肩膀，alpha被他压在地上，江帆臀部压着王瀚哲的阴茎，刚刚射出来的精液还挂在身上，眼睛有点红。  
“你今天晚上也不要想着睡觉好了。”他说着，又一次吻上对方的嘴唇。


End file.
